Torn
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: Casey is torn between the decision to stay with Max or to return to Cappie. What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

_I have decided to start a longer story…well this was supposed to be a oneshot when I first started writing it but there was just too much I could do with it and too little time. Please R+R and tell me what you think. Set near the end of Social Studies...what could have happened if he hadn't jumped up!_

_**I don't own Greek or any of the characters sadly.**_

Casey stoked the lock of hair back from Cappie's face. She couldn't help it; he just looked so utterly adorable in his sleep. She smiled at him mistily, remembering all the times that she had watched him sleep in freshman year. It seemed like an age ago now. Quietly she set down her bag and her coffee and somehow – she wasn't quite sure how – her face ended up mere inches from his. And for once she did not draw back like her head was screaming at to, but instead followed her heart and leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was so gentle that she was sure that Cappie could not have woken up to it, but an answering pressure on her lips proved her wrong. Deepening the kiss, Cappie half sat up only to pull Casey down onto the couch with him. Their kiss was desperate, but just as clothes were about to come off, the door to the Kappa Tau house slammed shut and Rusty appeared. Not appearing to notice the fact that his sister and his big bro sprung apart hastily, he announced,

"Jordan and Andy broke up tonight."

Both of his audience's faces lit up only to fall again when he followed this up with:

"And then they got back together again. And I was there for the whole thing trying to be her friend…but I don't want to be her friend. I want…more…wait are you…?" Rusty finally registered the scene in front of him: the guilty look on Casey's face, the awkward space between Cappie and Casey and…the shimmering glow around the two despite everything else. Momentarily forgetting his troubles he grinned.

"I'm going to leave and you two can go back to whatever you were doing…and pretend this never happened…"

He turned around and left, hoping that the two would finally just admit they were still madly in love with each other and get it over with. Casey looked at her ex-boyfriend awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that…I should probably go…"

"Don't! I'm not sorry about that, Casey. I could never be sorry about kissing you. I love you!"

Casey got up, tear beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I can't, Cap…you know that I can't. I have a boyfriend who loves me, who lavaliered me, who gave up grad school for me. And he's perfect for me…you should find someone who's as perfect for you."

Cappie gave a groan of frustration.

"YOU are perfect for me! There is no one else who is. Because no other girl in the world compares to you!"

Casey was speechless. If he had been her boyfriend then that would have been the most romantic thing that she had ever heard, but as it was, she was not single and therefore he had no right to say that to her. The tears began to spill out onto her cheeks as she hurriedly gathered up her bags.

"I'm sorry, Cappie, but I can't do this…this is wrong. Max loves me!"

Cappie grabbed her by the arms and kissed her passionately, as if he was trying to impress upon her the fact that they belonged to each other. Casey resisted at first, but it was a half-hearted attempt and it dissipated within milliseconds. Dropping her bag, she wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. All thoughts flew out of her head as that familiar warm, safe, happy feeling flooded her. That feeling that she got every time she was with Cappie, the feeling that she got only when she was with Cappie. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she allowed him to carry her up to his room, not caring a damn for the consequences.

TBC

_Please tell me if you think that I should continue this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter. This is really providing a great excuse not to revise for my exams! Please R+R and thank you to the people who have already reviewed. Hope this doesn't disappoint!_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Greek and I don't own Casey, Cappie, Evan, Rebecca, Max or anyone else from Greek…unfortunately.**_

The next morning Casey woke up with a smile on her face, not quite sure what had happened the previous night, but knowing that she was happier than she had been in a long time. She hadn't been happy since the last time she had slept with Cappie…suddenly the memories flooded back to her. She looked beside her to see the brown-haired boy still fast asleep. In an almost exact imitation of that morning the previous year, Casey quietly got out of bed and began to get dressed. At every moment she expected Cappie to wake up just as he had the previous year, but this time no smart comment came her way as she began to make her way to the door. But then she couldn't leave. She couldn't just walk out of his room without a word because that would just hurt him too much. Slowly she made her way around to his side of the bed and sat down, watching him sleep once again. The last time she had cheated on her boyfriend it had been much clearer; Evan had cheated on her so it was only right that she cheat back. Last time it had been about revenge, but now it had been about giving into her heart. Casey softly spoke Cappie's name, knowing that she couldn't leave until they had talked, but also knowing that if she stayed for too much longer…well she might not have the strength to walk away because no matter what her heart told her, she knew that it would be too unfair on Max for this to go beyond last night. Cappie stirred and, just like Casey, woke up with a smile on his face. This wavered slightly when he saw that she was dressed and she could almost see the thought running through his head that she was going to run away like last time. Casey spoke first.

"Cappie, we really need to talk. Last night was…"

"Amazing?" Cappie interrupted, hoping that she would forget what she would say, hoping that she wouldn't say it and break his heart all over again. He didn't know why he came back to her over and over again; why couldn't he just realize that she would never just let go and follow her heart? Because he knew that no matter what she said that she still loved him, but he also knew that the first experience with him had scared her off and now she was desperately afraid of getting hurt again like she had the first time around. But no such luck she quickly rejoined,

"Yes, it was amazing…it always is, but it was also a mistake. I'm going out with Max. I love him and he loves me. And he's amazing…and he would never hurt me…and I'm wearing his lavaliere!"

Cappie could feel tears starting to work his way into his eyes. This girl was the only one who could ever make him want to cry. Everything else he could take with apparent ease and without a care, but every time Casey walked away from him, he couldn't help, but cry. He steeled himself, knowing that he would never allow himself to cry in front of her; his pride would not allow that because whatever else he might do, he would never degrade himself to that level. He said coolly,

"Alright then. You've obviously made up your mind. Nothing I'm going to say is going to change it. I don't know what else to do to win you back. I've tried everything, but nothing works so obviously you are willing to live without truly listening to your heart, you're willing to live a life where you're content, but where you and I both know that you will never be truly and fully happy. And that's not a good life, Case, it's not a full life."

"And this life is? All the partying and the pretending that you're still a small kid and the ignoring what could happen to you in the future?" Casey cried, incensed.

Cappie retorted,

"At least I'm enjoying myself. When was the last time you just had fun for the sake of having fun? You don't know **how** to have fun anymore!"

Casey, with tears in her eyes, got up and left quickly, not trusting herself to be around him. She knew that they could never go back now; they could never pretend to be friends again, but then she wondered,

'Do I really want to be friends with him? Or am I just trying to have the best of both worlds?' She really didn't know anymore. All she knew was that she couldn't bear not to have Cappie in her life, but she was also not sure if she was willing to let Max go. She had never felt this conflicted before. Not even when she had had to choose between Evan and Cappie. Then the choice had seemed obvious. Evan was steadfast, safe and responsible whereas Cappie was wild and unreliable. Though it had hurt her, it had not taken her long to decide. But this time she had no idea who she was supposed to choose. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Getting it out, she saw that she had received a text from Max.

_Missing you. Sorry that I haven't been able to talk recently, but have been busy in the lab. I love you._

Casey felt guilty, but she deleted the text, not wanting to answer it in her current state of mind. Wandering to the part that was behind the Omega Chi house, she sat down on a bench, wondering what she was supposed to do now. She felt awful for cheating on Max, but at the same time she did not regret it one bit.

"You alright, Casey?" A voice said from behind her.

She started and jumped up to face her other ex-boyfriend. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was him.

"You scared me, Evan. I didn't expect anyone to be up so early. What are you doing here?"

Evan motioned for her to sit down and sat down next to her.

"I saw you out of the window looking pretty depressed so I thought I would come down and see what was up, see if there was anything I could do for you."

Casey smiled, but without really meaning it.

"Just a little trouble in my personal life. That's all. Nothing new."

Evan sighed.

"Casey, we went out for over two years. Therefore I know you almost better than I know myself. And so I know when you're trying to pretend that everything's fine when it's not. So tell me the problem now or I'll…go to Cappie and ask him."

She smiled slightly, but knowing that he would probably carry out his threat she answered,

"You remember when I was trying to choose between you and Cappie, I chose you without a doubt? Without any hesitation…without…regret really…well I did feel regret once you dumped me, but not at the time."

Evan nodded so she continued.

"Well now I have to choose between Max and Cappie and I am afraid that whoever I choose, I'll have regrets. Because I love the both of them. And they're both so different that whatever I do, it'll somehow be the wrong decision."

Evan let out a long breath.

"Casey, have you ever realized that no matter what, you've always gone back to Cappie? You've always been on at least friendly terms with him and there's always been a frisson between the two of you. Even when you were with me, I know that you felt it because I would see it in your eyes whenever you were talking with him. As much as I tried to deny and ignore it, there's always been a connection between the two of him."

Casey was silent as she digested this speech. For a while they both just sat in silence. Finally Evan said,

"Listen, Case, whatever you choose, even if you choose wrong, what's meant to be will always somehow be."

Casey smiled at him, this time really meaning it.

"Thank you, Evan. I know that we didn't exactly end things well, but I really appreciate this and for what it's worth, I've missed being able to just speak to you."

Evan got up and smiled back at her.

"Anytime, Casey, anytime."

Casey actually did feel better as she watched Evan's retreating back. Slowly getting up, she made her way to the ZBZ house. Rebecca was sitting in the living room as she came in and she fixed the former president with a piercing stare.

"And where have you been?"

Casey smiled awkwardly.

"Um…around?" she offered lamely. Rebecca then broke into a grin.

"Relax, big sis. I don't really care…although Max might if you tell him."

Casey's face fell when she mentioned her boyfriend's name. Running her hands down her face, Casey flopped down, exhausted by the huge medley of emotions she had already gone through.

"I don't know what to do, Bex. Max is such an amazing guy…but…"

"He's not necessarily **the** guy for you," Rebecca finished for her. Casey shot a look of relief at her, glad that she understood. "Well you can determine for yourself right now. Your boyfriend is here."

Casey stared at her disbelievingly before hearing the door slam shut. She swung around and was met with the sight of her boyfriend, only just back from England.


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter up…I obviously don't learn from my mistakes. I spent so long on writing the last chapter yesterday that I completely forgot to revise Geography therefore have completely failed, but it's all good…I think I'll take the Cappie approach and just let it all go over my head!! Thank you so much for the reviews and please continue! Hollowmeadow, I agree that Casey isn't an angel…not by a long shot, but I also feel that she does try to do the right thing, but everyone is only human. Boodlez94, I do like Casey/Evan but since I prefer Casey/Cappie I like to have a little Casey/Evan friendship and Rebecca is just so fun to write for! Please R+R!!_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Greek or any of its characters…one day who knows??**_

Casey didn't know what to say. Instead she just stared blankly at her boyfriend as he came towards her. He gave her a gentle kiss and seeing her face, laughed.

"I know it's unexpected, but I wanted to surprise you!"

Casey said faintly,

"Yeah, I am surprised. But you sent me a text this morning…you never said that you were back in Ohio…Max, what about the project?"

He shrugged.

"They'll be just fine without me…they probably won't even miss me at all, but I missed you so I decided to come back early."

Casey was too dazed to say anything. She was too scared that Max would guess that she hadn't been the house the previous night and if he guessed that, then there would be questions and questions would lead to her having to face an uncomfortable situation. Something she was not ready to do, not so soon after…Casey tried to conjure up a smile, but found that she had no difficulty doing it if she thought about the events of the previous night. She said more brightly,

"Well then, welcome back, Max. I've missed you. We have to catch up since talking on the phone and texting isn't quite the same, but I'm afraid that I agreed to meet up with Rusty this morning so I'm afraid I can't really blow him off. He has some sort of crisis going on with Jordan or something. I'm sorry, but I love you."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. He didn't even have a chance to stop her. He sighed and looked at Rebecca who was still in the living room.

"Has something been going on that I don't know about? Is she alright?"

Rebecca shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle of the storm when he found out which she knew would happen. This was CRU after all, nothing stayed a secret for long.

x-x-x

Casey ran back to the Kappa Tau house, hoping that Cappie would still be there. Ignoring the cheers of the KT brothers she went up the stairs to Cappie's room quickly. Without knocking she went in, slightly out of breath. Cappie had dressed by now and was just about to come downstairs, but the sight of the windswept girl who had left his room just a couple of hours ago stopped him.

"What's the matter, Case?"

The expression on the blonde's face worried him. It combined dread with happiness, but also shock.

"Max is back…this morning he just came back."

Cappie felt his heart stop in his chest. This was it. The moment of truth. This was when she was going to tell him who she was really choosing. When he replied nothing, Casey looked up into his eyes and said in a small voice,

"I don't know what to do, Cap. I really don't. I want you both, but I can't have you both and so I don't know what to do."

Cappie felt his heart sink. He knew from experience that if she was indecisive then it was likely that in the end she would not choose him. He didn't blame her. Indecision meant that she had to think with her head and thinking with her head meant that he always appeared in a worse light. After all he was irresponsible, she had had a bad experience with him the first time around and he didn't have plans for the future, well none but being with her. His shoulders sank and he sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"I don't know whether I can do this much longer, Case. You keep raising my hopes, making me believe that you could actually want to be with me…but in the end you always choose the other guy."

Casey cried,

"I tried to stop last night. You wouldn't listen, Cap. And in any case, I do want to be with you, but Max has given up so much for this relationship. He lavaliered me and I accepted, Cappie! I accepted! You know how the Greek system works; you of all people should understand why this is such a difficult decision for me!"

Cappie sat down on his bed, all the fight leaving him so that only his vulnerability showed.

"Casey, I love you and I'll always be here for you. But I don't know if my heart can take much more. I love you so much and it hurts so much every time I see you walk away with another guy. I don't think you understand just how it feels when you do it."

Casey began to cry quietly.

"Max doesn't know yet. So can you just wait for me to tell him? I promise I will, but I think that I need some time to steel myself to."

Cappie nodded, knowing that even if she did choose him she would never be happy unless she told him personally in the least possible manner, not that there was a way that he wouldn't be hurt.

What neither of them knew though was that Max had an idea that something was up. When he left the ZBZ house, he almost crashed into Rusty. He asked the sophomore, surprised,

"Hey, I thought that you were meeting up with your sister? What are you doing here?"

Rusty said almost automatically,

"No. I haven't seen her since last night when she was…ah studying with Cappie."

Max nodded, trying to act as if he knew about that.

"Oh right, sorry, must have made a mistake."

He was just about to walk away when Rusty suddenly turned to him.

"Wait, Max, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in England?"

Max nodded and explained how he had missed Casey so much that he had just decided to return to CRU early. If Rusty noticed that his voice was very carefully modulated and he was having a hard time hiding his emotions, the sophomore did not comment on it. He had a feeling that he knew exactly why Max had that furious look on his face, but the last thing he needed right now was a blowout with Max right before his History of Art midterm.

x-x-x

Casey took a deep breath as she came out of her Women's Studies midterm. She didn't think she had done well…who was she kidding? There was no way in hell that she would get anything above a D. she had just been so distracted with thoughts of Cappie and Max and everything in their little love triangle. Suddenly Max's face appeared in front of her. She thought she detected more than a little anger in his face, but she had no idea why. He couldn't have found out about Cappie after all, could he?

"So I bumped into Rusty this morning."

Casey froze, knowing that the penny must have dropped. She looked down, not daring to see what was in Max's face. She knew that she had hurt him and that he would never have done that to her.

"Max, I don't know what to say."

He said angrily,

"How about the truth? Tell me what happened. Tell me why you have been acting so strange."

Casey said quietly,

"Can we not do this here please, Max? Can we do this somewhere private? Please?"

The stony silence that met her let her know exactly what he thought of this idea.

"I'm not going to go anywhere with you until I've found out exactly what happened, Casey."

She sighed and replied,

"Fine, then, but don't make a scene. Look, Max, I never meant to hurt you and I really do love you. I don't want you to doubt that for a second. I love you. Last night Cappie and I were studying with some friends and then it turned out that Cappie had slept with both of them in the same night so unfortunately we had to leave. So we went to the library, but then we were kicked out and so we went back to the Kappa Tau house…not to his room. But then we had this argument about how he still loved me and…well…one thing led to another and I'm so sorry…I'm not this person…I'm not someone who cheats on a really great guy and I'm so sorry!"

Casey couldn't think how to mitigate the shock she knew Max would feel. She winced, expecting him to start shouting at her, but when she looked at him, he looked…rueful? She asked, confused,

"Ok, why aren't you yelling or upset or anything like that? I just told you that I cheated on you with a guy you hate…and you look like that?"

Max said, apologizingly,

"I'm sorry, Casey. It's just that I was prepared to be angry with you, but then I remembered what I had done in England. I had been so afraid to tell you about it…hell I wasn't even sure if I would. It was the reason I came back early…not really because I was done with the project or anything…well the missing you part was true…but I just felt so guilty…"

Casey felt her world rock. This had a feeling of déjà vu except that this time she hadn't waited to find out about her boyfriend cheating on her. She knew that she couldn't get angry; she had no right since she did the same thing.

"Oh…" she didn't know what else to say. Max looked at her anxiously and, knowing her as she did, understood that she was trying to be reasonable and not get angry or hurt since she had just done the same thing to him, but he also understood that it was easier said than done. "So where do we go from here?"

That question truly stumped him.

"Well, I came back for you so I'm willing to wait for you for whatever…but I guess the question I really need answered is: Do you love him?"

This time it was Casey's turn to be stumped.

"I do, but I also love you…and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I want both of you…I love both of you…in different ways…it's almost as if there are two versions of me and one Casey is perfect with you whereas the other Casey is perfect with Cappie…and I'm just so torn. I'm been trying to figure out what to do all morning long and I've still come up with no answer."

Max took a deep breath.

"Well…you can think about it and if you decide that you want me more than I'll be right here waiting for you, but you decide that you would prefer to be with your ex-boyfriend then I'll let you go. But if you do come back to me, then you have to come with your whole heart…no more…of this…no more intense looks between the two of you. I understand that you'll always have a place in your heart for him and you'll always have a special bond with him because he was your first love and all, but if you come back to me…then your future has got to be tied up with me and only me."

Casey cupped his face in her hand for a moment before saying sadly,

"Thank you, Max. I didn't expect you to be so understanding so thank you. And if I choose you…then I promise I'll come to you with all of my heart."


	4. Chapter 4

_This may seem like the penultimate chapter and it may very well be, but it may also not be. I don't know…I think that I have an idea to make it a bit longer…but we'll see. Thank you for those who reviewed. Boodlez94, I cannot wait for next week's episode…I'm just on tenterhooks!! I'm not sure if Rebecca and Evan will end up together…I just don't see them together though…I see them more as friends than as going out; hollowmeadow, yes the one problem with always doing CC is that the end is always so predictable…maybe I should do an angst-y one just to change it around a bit?_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Greek or its character. Yes, I would love to though!**_

As soon as Max had left her side Cappie appeared.

"Well? Did you tell him?"

Casey nodded absent-mindedly.

"He knew that something was up so I had to…and you know the ironic thing? I was so guilty and so ashamed of cheating on him and I was desperately trying to find a way to tell him and it turned out that he had done the exact same thing and that he was trying to do the same things as me except that he chose me. Cappie, he chose me over everything. Once again he chose me over something important to him."

Cappie, silent, began to walk away, unable to stay by her side. She began to run after him, scared that she had hurt him.

"Cappie, wait! What's wrong? What have I said? Cappie, please don't walk away from me!"

"You mean like you do from me every time? You're going to choose him, Casey. I know it because you're already trying to talk yourself into it. You've already made up your mind! But has it ever occurred to you that I have chosen you over everything as well? Yeah sure maybe not when we first went out but I learnt from my mistakes! Hell, I would give up Kappa Tau if it meant that I would have you!"

Casey stared at him, surprised at this sudden outburst from the usually calm person. He was usually the one person she could rely on not to freak out, but here he was, freaking out because of her.

"Cappie, you wouldn't really give up your fraternity just for me…just like Max would never really give up polymer science for me."

Cappie grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Don't you understand? I know that the last time we broke up was because I was constantly choosing my KT brothers over you. So yes, I would give up KT for you because KT doesn't come close to completing me the way you do. KT, yes, is very important to me, but I'm only in it for four years…and I would still have my friends, but you, you are forever, Case and nothing compares to you. I told you last night that no other girl in the world compares to you…well what I meant was that nothing in the world compares to you!"

Casey looked up at him, shock filling her face. She had never seen Cappie so passionate about something. She couldn't say anything…she didn't know **what** to say. Cappie sighed, thinking that her silence meant that the speech had meant nothing to her.

"Casey, you have to make a decision, but you have to make it quickly because I don't know if I can take much more of this. I've told you this before. It's too hard. And I understand that you love Max and you love me, but ask yourself this question: Who do you see standing next to you in 10 years?"

Cappie walked away, leaving Casey to look after him forlornly. She stood where she was for a while longer, not knowing what to do now. Suddenly Evan's voice came to her ears. She looked up to see his face and from his expression he had been talking to her for a while.

"Evan, hi, sorry what were you saying?"

He looked at her strangely.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What were you thinking about?"

Casey grimaced.

"My choice…Max came back this morning…and it turns out that he cheated on me as well. Which is sort of ironic, but now I have to choose. They both say that they'll wait for me, but Cappie also says that I need to make my decision quickly because it's too hard for him to keep waiting."

Evan took her arm and steered her towards a bench. Choosing his words carefully, he said,

"Do you even think that maybe it's too hard for Cappie to keep waiting because he has been waiting for so long? I mean he waited for you when you and I were going out…and then he was dating Rebecca…trying to bury his love for you, but still somehow waiting and now he's been waiting for you with Max. And I'm not saying that you string him along or anything, but it's just that every time you say you're moving on…you don't seem to."

Casey looked thoughtful for a moment but then burst out laughing. Evan was confused.

"Um…what exactly is so funny?"

Casey couldn't stop laughing. Finally with tears in her eyes, she replied,

"I'm sorry, Evan, but it's just so strange! You spent two years hating him because you were afraid that I still loved him, but now you're actually advocating his case! Do you realize just how ironic that is?"

Evan smiled reluctantly.

"Casey, I've let go now. It was hard at first, but I have now. I realize now that you and I are different people now and that's not necessarily a bad thing. We might have been perfect for each other in sophomore year, but we've grown apart and though I may not have seen it before, we don't fit anymore and you and Cappie do…I can't believe I'm saying this, but you and Cappie belong together."

Casey nodded, but nevertheless said,

"But Max is perfect…I just feel so awful…because he's always been there for me. He gave up Cal-Tech for me and he's just so thoughtful!"

Evan answered hesitantly,

"Don't you think that you two have been moving a bit fast? I mean he gave up Cal-Tech for you when you had only been going out for a few weeks and then he lavaliered you soon after that…and in any case staying with a guy because of guilt is no relationship to have. And I hate to say this, but what if he's just trying to replace his dead girlfriend? I know that's an awful thing to say, but I just can't help but wonder. What if he moved so fast because he needed the comfort?"

Casey looked furious, but deep down she knew that he was just voicing her deepest fears.

"Evan, I have to go…I'm sorry…I just have to."

Casey ran back to the ZBZ house and went straight up to the room that she shared with Ashleigh. Her best friend looked up surprised.

"Where were you last night?"

Casey told her the whole story and by the time she finished, Ashleigh was looking frustrated. She said, obviously trying to be patient,

"How can you still be trying to make a choice? God, Casey, you know that I have nothing against Max, but this is Cappie we're talking about. You two have always had this weird thing between the two of you. And you never eat pie…not unless you are with him at any rate. Remember? It used to drive Evan crazy because Evan knew how important pie had been to you and Cappie! So you're either stupid or…stupid…you and Cappie are always going to love each other!"

Casey looked up into her best friend's eyes.

"But, Ash, if it didn't work the first time why would it work now? We're totally different now…and if we were more similar in freshman year and it didn't work how would it work now?"

Ashleigh groaned.

"Casey, you do realize that you two have grown up? That you two are more mature and I'm pretty sure that you both have learnt from your mistakes. And if it turns out that you are really meant to be with Max, then it'll happen eventually, but I'm scared that if you don't pick Cappie now, then you'll miss the boat and you won't ever truly be happy, not if Cappie's not in your life."

Casey tried to imagine life with Max and she could see it. It was the perfect life, the quintessential American dream life. Then she tried to imagine life with Cappie and it was all blurry. But the one thing that stood out in perfect clarity was Cappie and his smile and…pie. She stood up quickly and said,

"I've made my choice. It's such an obvious choice that I don't know why I didn't make it earlier. Thank you, Ash!"

And with that she dashed out of the door.

_So who will she choose??_


	5. Chapter 5

_There is an option of an epilogue or I could leave the ending as is. Please tell me what you would prefer because I'm aware that the ending of this would be alright for a finish to the story. Boodlez94, I had to leave it as a cliffhanger since…well I couldn't put it all up in one post!! Hollowmeadow, I have watched the sneak peek for the next episode and it looks amazing. I think that we're all going to get what we've been waiting for finally!! BonesBBLover, thank you for the offer. I have tried a beta before and we both agreed that it didn't really work out since well…I'm too erratic in m posts most of the time and I found that she was too slow in returning my documents. Thank you also to tickle582, zvforever and .. for reviewing! Please continue to do so because I adore reviews!!_

_**Disclaimer: When I become a millionaire I will buy the rights to Greek, but for now I do not own it…unfortunately.**_

Casey raced into the quad, but stopped when she heard her name called. She turned to see Cappie sauntering towards her. She quickly went over to meet him and before he had even had a chance to speak, she said,

"I've made a choice. And I was just coming to see you…" she trailed off as she noticed Max walking towards them. She couldn't decipher his face, but she had a strange feeling that he wasn't too happy. Cappie turned to see what had made her stop talking so suddenly and his face darkened as he saw his rival. Without moving from where he was standing, he somehow still managed to shift closer to Casey. She felt apprehensive; she wasn't sure why because the two of them would not have a brawl here in the middle of the quad like Cappie did with Evan during the Greek Ball. Max was too…passive and Cappie knew who much she disliked it. But the expression on Max's face was not friendly.

"I've been looking for you. What do you think you're doing making moves on my girlfriend just because I'm abroad?"

Casey tried to intervene, but Max brushed her off with abruptness.

"Not now, Casey."

She yelled at him,

"You can't just shout at him! Max, I've already explained what happened to you. You promised that you would back off!"

Max said icily,

"I said that I would back off from you although I don't why I should since he's so blatantly trying to convince you to go back to him. But I never said that I would back off of him. He and I have a score to settle after what he pulled. So I would back away now, Casey."

Cappie briefly touched her shoulder, smiling, showing that it was alright and that he could handle her pseudo boyfriend or whatever Max was now. Casey took a deep breath and directed a nod at him, before stepping back. Cappie turned to face Max.

"Max, have a little self-respect and have a little respect for Casey. Don't do this here."

Max pushed him.

"I'll do it whenever and wherever I like, you jackass. She's my girlfriend. Now yours anymore so get over it already. You're so pathetic. You're still pining a girl who got over you years ago…you just can't face it!"

Casey could see Cappie's hand clenching, but she also saw the immense effort he put into not punching Max out. Cappie said tightly,

"If she were so over me, then why are you so worked up over this? If you're so sure she's over me, then you wouldn't even bother to make such a scene in public."

Max seemed at loss for words, but only for one moment.

"I'm making a scene in public, to quote you, not because I think that Casey isn't over you. I'm doing this because she is **my** girlfriend and I'm warning you to stay away from her."

Casey finally had had enough.

"Stop it! Max, I'm not your girlfriend right now."

"Then what are you? His?"

Casey sighed at his quick retort.

"I don't know what I am right now, but I was just about to come find you. I was going to come and tell you that I've made a choice and I was going to do it in private, but since you're so eager for a public audience, I'll just tell you here. I choose Cappie. And I'm sorry, Max because I truly do love you, but what Cappie and I have is…special…I don't know how to explain it."

"I'll do it."

All three of them turned in surprise to see Evan stepping forward. Max looked surprised; he did know how things had happened between that particular love triangle. Nevertheless he kept silent, thinking that Evan was probably just going to help his case. Evan took a deep breath.

"Max, I'm pretty sure that Casey told you what happened between Cappie, Casey and me in freshman year. And Casey chose me, but somehow deep down I knew that Casey still loved Cappie. And I think that she'll always love him because they just fit perfectly together. They are just different enough to balance each other out, but similar enough to love doing the same things. And as long as it took for me to realize it, Casey would be content with any other guy that she loved, because contrary to belief, she can love more than one guy, but she would never be truly happy unless she was with Cappie. I believe in fate and I think that they are just fated to be together because they both cherish what they had and have. I mean they never eat pie unless they're together and that's so trivial that I can't really imagine Casey sharing anything that was special with anyone else. They always find each other and they're always there for each other. They know each other better than they know anything, better than they know themselves even."

"They've tried to bury their love before, Max." Everyone turned to see Rebecca in the crowd. She continued speaking, oblivious of the incredulous expressions on everyone's faces. "It never worked. In the end, Cappie could only ever really change for Casey because if the scandal that had affected my family had occurred to Casey's, he would have been able to offer more than to drink apple juice up his nose. When they're together they never need to agree to have fun; they just have it. And the only time I've seen Cappie truly laugh from his heart is when he's with Cappie. You remember the Omega Chi casino night? He had told me that he and Casey were completely over, but he still corrected that guy when he got Casey's name wrong. Rusty is her brother and he didn't even do that. They're just meant to be and if you had seen even an inkling of what they act like together, you would know it too."

Casey and Cappie were stunned that both of their exes would speak up on their behalf like that. They thought that Evan and Rebecca would have done whatever they could to sabotage their relationship because ultimately each was the reason for the other's break-up and nothing else, not the fact that Casey had stayed with Evan so that she could win the ZBZ presidency and not the fact that Cappie couldn't step up for Rebecca. They were also shocked that their feelings for each other, the way that they viewed each other were so obvious to everyone. Max said coldly,

"Well, obviously you've chosen and it seems that everyone thinks that you have made the right decision, Casey, but you'll realize that you really want me. That I'm the one who would treat you right, who would take care of you and provide for you. But by the time you realize that I'll be gone."

She rejoined,

"If you would treat me right, you would have trusted me to make the decision by myself and not come to confront Cappie. You told me once that every time you look at me, you think more and more of your dead girlfriend, but I can't be the substitute for her, Max. You can't use me to remember more about her. You have to let go…of me and of her. Goodbye Max."

She watched with sadness in her eyes as he walked off, knowing that if he couldn't let go of his dead girlfriend, then he would be leading a sad and lonely life. She turned to Rebecca and said,

"Thank you, Bex. I know that it must have been hard to admit how you felt when you were with Cappie, so thank you. It really meant a lot to me."

The dark-skinned girl smiled at her.

"You're my big sis, Casey. And I do care for Cappie. I want both of you to be happy."

Cappie was shaking Evan's hand.

"We're really becoming friends again, aren't we? After everything we can still stand up for each other…"

Evan nodded.

"I spoke nothing, but the truth, Cap."

Cappie answered softly, looking at Casey,

"Yeah, I know."

He walked over to where Casey was hugging her little sister and pulled them apart gently. He looked down into Casey's beautiful hazel eyes and kissed her passionately, revelling in the feeling that she was finally his again.


	6. Epilogue

_Very short epilogue, but I didn't want to ruin it by dragging it out for too long. Thank you all for the reviews and thank you especially to hollowmeadow who has reviewed every single one of my chapters!! I hope you've all enjoyed this story and I hope that Cappie and Casey do get together in the show because they so belong together._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed; feedback is always much appreciated: hollowmeadow, EastofEden, Boodlez94, .., zvforever, tickle582 and BonesBBLover._

_**Disclaimer: For the last time (in this story at least) I don't own Greek.**_

Casey smiled at her boyfriend happily. She couldn't believe that finally after two years of denial, they had found each other again. She had occasionally seen Max again, and although these occasions were infrequent, when they did happen they were uncomfortable, and even verging on unpleasant. He was still bitter about the fact that Casey had chosen Cappie over him, Cappie who never studied, who had let her down once before, who had seemingly never chosen her over anything else. Casey sighed, sad about the way that things had ended with Max, but she also realized that either she would have had to stop talking to Cappie forever or endure Max's passive aggressive behaviour. Max had now shown her the less pleasing aspect of his character and she was glad that she had chosen the right guy this time around.

Casey walked over to Cappie and placed her arms around him, kissing his cheek. He turned in her arms to face her and kissed her, smiling.

"So it's our final week at school and I got you a leaving present."

Casey laughed.

"You didn't have to get me one! You're a perfectly good leaving present all in yourself!"

Cappie smiled, but handed her a large box with wrapping on it. Casey looked at him curiously, wondering what he had gotten her. She ripped off the wrapping and tugged off the lid of the box to see…another box inside. She pulled the top of this box and saw yet another box inside. She looked at him questioningly, but he only motioned for her to continue. Finally, twelve boxes later, she was holding a small velvet box. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. Slowly she opened the box to reveal the Kappa Tau Gamma letters, but they weren't the normal lavaliere that a frat brother would give to his girlfriend. These were encrusted in diamonds, but tastefully so. Casey gasped.

"Cappie, how…thank you…but this is too expensive! This is too beautiful!"

Cappie smiled, but answered,

"Nothing is too beautiful for you, Casey. You're the most important thing in my life and you are going to have the best of everything. You've already been lavaliered twice, but neither of those relationships have worked out. This lavaliere had to be extra special to signify that we are forever. And in any case you're too beautiful to just wear a normal lavaliere. You need something that, although it doesn't come close to how beautiful you are, reminds people of just how amazing you are."

Casey kissed him deeply, touched to her soul at this extravagant, heartfelt gesture.

"I'll treasure it with my life, Cappie. This…how did you afford it?"

Cappie shrugged.

"I told my parents the situation and they said that they would loan me the money. They were perfectly happy to do it since it's for you. You know how much they adore you!"

Casey said slightly gloomily,

"Yeah, it's a shame that I didn't make that impression on the Chambers. My life would have been much easier. But your parents are more important…and I love them too. They've been so kind to me…I don't know what I did to deserve it after I jerked you around for so long."

He looked at her seriously.

"Casey, you had every right to break up with me freshman year. I was immature and had my priorities all messed up and they know that. They don't blame you for that just as I don't blame you for that and to be honest the rest of it, they agree with me that it was not all your fault and that I allowed it to happen as well. And what matters is that we found each other again."

Casey kissed him once more, feeling that her body would explode if she was filled with more happiness.

x-x-x

The Kappa Tau brothers strolled up to the lawn of the ZBZ house in their careless fashion. They were not in suits like the Omega Chis had been when Evan lavaliered Casey; that wasn't their style, but the ZBZs all knew that it didn't matter that they looked so scruffy; they were still fully behind their brother in support. What was remarkable was that Evan Chambers, president of Omega Chi Delta, ex-arch-enemy and ex-best friend of Cappie, was also present among the throng of Kappa Tau boys. The two guys had rekindled their friendship, remembering why they had loved each other's company in the first place. The fact that Casey and Rebecca were no longer issues between them certainly helped. Evan and Rebecca were now together, brought together by their history with Cappie and Casey ironically enough. Rebecca was now standing among the ZBZ girls in support of Casey. She blew a kiss to her boyfriend before hugging her big sis. Casey smiled at her briefly.

"Thank you, Rebecca. I know that we didn't hit it off at first, but I really value you now as a little sis…and as a friend."

The blonde stepped forward just as Cappie separated from his frat brothers. Quietly, but audibly, he asked,

"Casey Cartwright, I know that we've both screwed up a lot and we've had a lot of fights and will continue to have a lot of fights, but that doesn't matter because I love you. I'll always fight on your behalf and I'll always cherish you as the most important thing in my life. So will you do me the honour of wearing my lavaliere for the rest of your life?"

Casey nodded, unable to formulate any words. She allowed him to gently clasp the precious necklace around her neck before pulling him into a sweet kiss. It was the kiss of two people who were perfectly content, who knew that they loved and were loved in return; it was the kiss of two people who believed in forever.

FIN


End file.
